Camping at the lake
by Liiddo
Summary: Naruto and the gang desides to take a vacation, so they go on a camping trip to a lake outside konoha. What's gonna happend ? I'll give you a hint *cough*SMUT/LEMONS*cough* Sasunaru, shinokiba, nejigaa and others
1. Camping here we come

**A/N: ****Okay this is my very first story. I really love Naruto and yaoi, so this story contains yaoi**

**and don't worry there will be lemon. I'll try my best to write at least one chapter every week, **

**so you don't have to wait forever , and just so you know, I'm from Denmark, so my English is **

**not perfect******** enjoy, now it's gonna get dirty ha ha…**

**Pairings: SasuNaru, ShinoKiba,**** NejiGaa, KakaIru and maybe others…**

**Warnings: light lemon in first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto, if I did then Sasuke's and Naruto's kiss wouldn't be an accident hehe XD**

**--Camping Here We Come--**

It was a lovely day. The birds were singing, and the sun was warm and shinny. The summer had finally

appeared, so everyone was happy.

Naruto and the gang had decided to take a vacation and go camping at a lake. Kakashi and Iruka had

decided to join them, so they also could keep an eye on them, and you never know what mess they

could make. They were now 16 or 17 years old.

They were going to meet in front of the school, so far Sasuke, Naruto, Shino, Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru,

Neji, Gaara, Lee, Hinata and Tenten had arrived with their luggage's.

"Aaargg… WHY ARE THEY ALWAYS LATE!" Sakura yelled, they had been waiting for an hour now.

"Relax Sakura, I'm sure they will be here in a moment" Naruto said trying to calm Sakura down.

"Troublesome woman" Shikamaru muttered. Naruto himself hated them for being late, he had been

looking forward to this trip, and now they had to wait, because stupid Kakashi just had to molest Iruka.

Two seconds later Kakashi and Iruka appeared in a poof, Kakashi has his 'I've just had sex' smile on,

and Iruka was all red and exhausted.

"What took you so long?" Sasuke asked relaxed, looking at Kakashi with a lifted eyebrow, "you really wanna know?"

Kakashi answered with a big smirk on his face. "I guess not" Sasuke said and turned to Naruto, there was looking

at Kakashi with hate in his eyes, "calm down sweety" he said and kissed his forehead. Naruto smiled at Sasuke, who returned his smile.

"Soooo… shouldn't we get going?" Kiba asked, "yeah we're already late" Neji said and glared at Kakashi,

who was trying to flirt with Iruka. "Oh yeah, well take your luggage's and get into the bus",

they got on the bus and sat on their seats.

Sasuke and Naruto sat together, behind them were Neji and Gaara, and behind them was Sakura and Ino,

and in the back of the bus was Hinata and Tenten. In front of Sasuke and Naruto sat Kiba and Shino, then

Shikamaru and Lee, and at last was Kakashi driving the bus with Iruka beside him.

They used the first 30 minutes on singing the 'Our bus driver can not drive the bus' (A/N it's a Danish song,

we sing in the bus, when we get bored XD)

After that the boys heard some moans from the back of the bus, "oh god…Ino… keep going, it feels sooo good!"

they quick turned their heads to see, what was going on. Unfortunately Ino was just rubbing Sakura's shoulders, so

they turned again. Naruto yawned, he was pretty tired, because he almost hadn't got any sleep, thanks to the teme

besides him. He then put his head on Sasuke's shoulders and closed his eyes.

He shouldn't have closed his eyes, because he fell asleep and started to dream about Sasuke.

* * *

_Sasuke grabbed Naruto's waist from behind and slowly put his hand down the blonde's pant._

_Naruto began to moan, when Sasuke's hand connected with his cock._

_Sasuke began licking and sucking on his neck, and started to stroke his now hard cock. _

_Naruto couldn't help, but squirm a little, the feeling was soo… good, "ahh Sasuke faster" Naruto moaned a little loud._

_Sasuke speeded up, and pumped Naruto's cock faster and faster, "oh.ahh..my…god". he was close, so close.._

_The feeling was getting better, and when Naruto was about to come, he yelled " ARGGG.. Sasuke I'm gonna cuu….." _

* * *

Everybody looked at him with confused and lustful eyes, "you gonna what?" Sasuke then asked with a big smirk on his face,

Naruto turned to look at his boyfriend, he blushed ahrd, 'did he sleep talked?'. "Ehh…nothing" Naruto said trying not

to cry, cause he was so embarrassed, and it got worse.

"Soo.. Naruto did you have a little wet dream about Sasuke" Naruto turned to the person, who had the biggest grin on his face.

"Noo stupid dog-breath, I…I was... I was just" he was cut of by Gaara, who said calmly "He was just having a dream about

Sasuke fucking him senseless". Naruto glared at Gaara "NO… HE WAS JERKING ME OFF! STUPID RACOON MAN".

Naruto realised first then, what he just had jelled out in the bus, and yes everyone was staring at him, and was about to burst out in laugher.

"Ohh okay, you're right, that's not a wet dream" Kiba said, and then they all started to laugh.

Naruto looked down, cursing himself for falling asleep.

Then Sasuke pulled Naruto onto his lap, and kissed him on the cheek, "don't be sad babe, we were just having a little fun with you"

Naruto glared a little at Sasuke and then swung his arms around Sasuke's neck.

" Hey it's cool man, I have that kind of dreams all the time" Kiba said smiling to him,

"I bet you do" Neji said smirking, then they laughed again, and this time Naruto laughed with them.

Kakashi looked down at his little 'problem', and then up at Iruka, but before he could even say anything,

Iruka already had answered "forget it Kakashi, you big perv!" Kakashi grunted a little and then got his eyes back on the road.

After a few minutes Sasuke leaned over to Naruto and whispered in his ear," so what did I do to you,

you seemed very pleased with it dobe". Naruto looked angry, he hated that stupid nickname of his,

" don't call me that teme, and no I wasn't pleasured by it" Naruto said and pouted.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk, he loved when Naruto pouted, it was so cute!

(A/N YES! Sasuke actually thinks something is cute, sue me)

"Man I'm bored, Naruto wanna play a game or something?" Naruto looked forward at Kiba" sure, what kind of game?"

Kiba thought of games, they could play in a bus, "what about we asked each other some questions,

and we have to tell the truth" Kiba said while thinking 'then I get to know all the dirty stuff about him ha..ha..ha'.

"Okay, that sounds fun" he said, 'now I can get to know all the dirty things about Kiba ha…ha…ha' he thought.

While they both laughed in their own thoughts, Sasuke and Shino rolled with their eyes, they sure

didn't want to get involved in that game.

"okay I'm gonna start, so I have always wondered, have Sasuke ever let you top him?",

Naruto stared at him, ' damn it, why does he have to asked about that, he is totally gonna think I'm a pussy".

Sasuke smirked to himself 'yeah right, like that's gonna happened' he thought to himself.

"No… I'm always bottom" Naruto said with a slight blush.

"I knew it, Sasuke is that kind of bastard, who always gets what he want!" Kiba yelled, so everyone in the bus, looked at him.

"yeah you're right, now it's my turn" the blonde said grinning.

"sooo what do I want to know" he said out loud, then Ino and Sakura came running,

"have you ever touched Akamaru's thing" they said while laughing.

Naruto smiled at that, "yeah, have you?" . Kiba glared at the girls, then Naruto, "no as the matter

of fact, I haven't" he yelled. 'Stupid girls, thinks I would do something like that, to my little dog', Akamaru was sick,

and could by that not be with him on the trip to the lake.

"Can we join ya?" Sakura and Ino asked at the same time, while they made their puppy eyes. "Sure… why not" Naruto said.

Lee, Gaara and Neji joined them soon, because they where really bored, so why not.

"So… Sakura ever done it with a guy?" Gaara asked curious. "eem.. no but I have been close to it.." she looked down, trying to hid her blush, as everyone gave her a 'whaaat' look, their little slutty friend, hadn't got any. HA HA...

"OMG.. I would understand if Hinata was a virgin..but you..man that's hilarious!" Kiba yelled, so Kakashi just had to turn his head, to see what they

were doing. "Kiba, you don't say something like that to others" Shino said.

"yeah yeah" The dog-boy grinned, and blowed Shino a kiss.

* * *

They played the game a little more, and then Iruka stood up, and said "okay listen now, we will arrive

in a few minutes, so I want to tell you a little about the camping place, and your groups. We have big

tents, where four of you can sleep in, so I'm gonna pair you up, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara and Neji you're

group number one, Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata will be group number two, and Lee, Shikamaru,

Kiba and Shino are number three, me and Kakashi will share the last tent, any questions?"

Gaara smirked at Naruto, "cool man, we're in the same group Gaara" Naruto said while jumping up and down.

Those two and Kiba was best buddies, they always had been.

Sasuke was also satisfied with the group, Neji was HIS best friend, and Gaara he was a sweet guy, and

Naruto that blonde and tanned angel, he couldn't ask for more.

After ten minutes they arrived to the lake. It was beautiful, quiet and the lake had a crystal blue colour.

They got their luggages and started to set up the tents.

It took an hour, because the tents were quite difficult, but they did it.

After that the clock was two o' clock, and then they decided to jump in the lake, it was kind of hot…

* * *

**So…. What did you think, if nobody likes it, I'm not gonna continue, so please tell me if you**

**would like me two write the next chapter.**

**I'm gonna write about, what will happened in the lake, so again tell me if you liked it, and if **

**you have some ideas of what will happened, I will be more than happy to know them…**

**Oh yeah and there will be lemon hehe.. (smirks evil)**

**See your later :D**


	2. Playing in the water

**Hi again (: Chapter two is finally done.**

**First I would like to thank you all for reading my story.**

**And OMG I didn't expect so many reviews, I'm so happy XD**

**Joni-Lee: yes there is a song in Denmark, there goes like that.**

**It of course sounds different, when you sing it on Danish.**

**Astoroche: If you really don't like threesomes, then I won't do any. **

**But maybe there will be small moresomes. I'm not that happy about Naruto topping, **

**I have and will always, think of him as the uke, sorry. But maybe he can be seme once, just maybe for you :D**

**CutiePie-emo Hime: I'm sorry, I'm gonna try to make it more detailed this time, so you won't get disappointed.**

--**Playing in the water--**

Naruto and Sasuke sat in their tent with Neji and Gaara, trying to find their swimming trunks

Naruto found his dark green trunks, he was finally over the I-love-orange period.

Neji and Gaara had already found their swimming trunks, they got out of the tent, so they could changes in private.

He started to undress himself, when the jacket was off, and he tried to get his t-shirt of, he felt two onyx eyes stare at him from behind.

Naruto turned around and got the t-shirt off.

"Like what you see", he asked and gave the raven haired boy a wink.

"Ohh you know it, why don't you let me undress you?" Sasuke said and started to walk towards his blonde.

Naruto smiled when Sasuke got behind him and pressed his body against him. He slowly started to caress Naruto's abs.

His hands was all over Naruto stomach, Naruto softly moaned and laid his head on Sasuke shoulder, Sasuke took

that as a invite to Naruto's soft and tanned neck, so he leaned down and gave the creamy neck a lick.

He nibble and sucked on a sudden spot, that made Naruto groan a little.

His hands had moved down to the hem of his pants, playing a little with it, before he stock his fingers down, and pulled the pants with them.

When the pants fell down, the dark haired boy slide his fingers up again, and started to play with Naruto's nibbles,

while he did that his tongue was licking the blonde's throat.

"Mhh.. Sasuke ….more" Naruto moaned while he threw his arm back and around Sasuke's neck.

"A little impatient are we hmm?" Sasuke said as he turn Naruto's head, so he could lick the blondes lips,

Naruto kissed again, and pressed his lips hard against Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke nibbled on Naruto's lower lip, trying to get Naruto to open his mouth that the kyuubi container was more than happy to do.

He opened his mouth slowly, and felt Sasuke's tongue licking his. He moaned at the sudden contact, and licked the raven's teeth.

The fought for dominance, and of course Sasuke won that fight.

His hands lowered to the other boys boxers, and then he slowly slide the right hand down into the bowers.

Sasuke's hand sensually caresses Naruto curly hair that makes Naruto shudder.

"Ohh kami…Sasuke..come on already!" Naruto whined, while tucking a little in Sasuke's black hair.

Sasuke chuckled at the comment, and took a good grip at the base of Naruto's hard and swollen member.

Naruto threw his head back and moaned, slowly Sasuke stroke Naruto member up and down, Naruto bit his lower lip,

so he wouldn't scream at the wonderful pleasure Sasuke gave him.

"ahh...faster…mmhh feels so good..!" Naruto moaned louder and louder, so Sasuke used his other hand to remove

Naruto boxers, and then put it in Naruto mouth, so he wouldn't be too loud.

Naruto sucked on the two fingers that Sasuke had inserted in his mouth. While Sasuke's hand moved faster and faster.

Sasuke circulated his thumb around the tip of Naruto's cock, so it twitched, he rubbed until he felt some pre-cum drip

down on his hand, he then again stroke the oh so hard erection, hard and fast.

"AHH.. I'm…I'm gonna.." Naruto yelled, still with the two fingers in his mouth. Sasuke smirked, and went even faster

than before, the fingers in Naruto's mouth, had he removed to his nibble and pinched it, as he sucked on Naruto's favourite spot on his neck.

Naruto squeezed his eyes shot, and bit his lips so hard, that he could taste a little bit blood.

"Aahh...CUMMING..!" Naruto yelled as he came in Sasuke's hand, his cum dripped down his member and Sasuke's hand.

Before the cum spilled from the raven's hand, he brought it up to his mouth and licked it off, he loved the salty taste of his blondes cum.

Naruto fell down on his knees panting, trying to get air down his lungs. "Your so sexy, you know that" Sasuke said with a

big smirk on his face. Naruto answered with a smile, he then got his dark green trunks, and pulled them up, still smiling of the

memory of Sasuke hands on his body.

He was still flushed and blushing, so while Naruto tried to look like his old self, Sasuke found his dark blue swimming trunks,

and replaced his clothes with the trunks.

* * *

Everybody was already in the lake, when Naruto and Sasuke came. All of them looked at the two boys with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, well look what we have here, what took you two so long?", Neji asked while smirking.

"You really wanna know?"

"yes Sasuke, we indeed wanna know" Kakashi said, as his visible eye turned to an upside down rainbow.

"Well I just gave Naru" SMACK Sasuke got cut of by Naruto's hand.

"Teme you don't have to tell them, they already now!"

"HAHA you got that right, you where fucking loud, or to be correct you where loud Naru-chan"

"Shut up Kiba, you dog-lover" Naruto yelled at the dog-boy.

"So are we gonna play ball, or do you rather want to annoy Naruto even more" Tenten asked and pouted a little,

she really wanted to play ball with Neji. She still couldn't accept, that Neji was gay, and had a boyfriend, she still

tried to get him to love her.

"Why don't we youthful people, make a youthful competition, and have a fun and youthful time"

" Shut it Lee, that's the most boring thing, we could do" Sakura yelled as she punched Lee in the face.

* * *

While everyone except Naruto and Sasuke was arguing about what they could do, the boys took the t-shirts off

(yes they had swimming trunks and t-shirt on, when they got out of their tent okay!)

Everyone turned to look at the boys, when they did their eyes double sized, they knew Sasuke and Naruto had a

good body, but holy crap, they had been working out.

Naruto with his muscular and hard stomach, then again feminine and tanned body, and Sasuke with his also muscular

and fucking hot body. They both were FUCKING hot.

"Holy shit, Why, WHY are you two gay, I want a guy with a body like you guys" Sakura shouted " I HAD THE

CHANCE TO GET NARUTO AS BOYFRIEND, BUT NOOOOO, I JUST HAD TO WAIT FOR SASUKE! MAN THIS SUCKS!

"Wow calm down Sakura, Naruto would have turned gay anyway, I know they have a fucking hot and sexy body,

but other guys also have a body like that, I hope" Ino said as she tried to calm Sakura down, but she was right, those to was so hot,

'was that drool, OMG I'm drooling, but god those twos' body, man I wish that I was gay, okay I didn't just think that, did I, bad Ino'.

While Ino tried two think of other things, Naruto and Sasuke had got into the water. The others kept staring at them, without saying anything.

Sasuke got a little annoyed by the looks the others gave him and HIS little kitsune, so he sat down on a rock, so

his upper body was over the water, and then pulled Naruto onto his lap.

Now everybody knew who Naruto's body belonged to. Sasuke laid his chin on Naruto's shoulder, and

breathed in Naruto's exotic and sexy scent. Naruto giggled and turn his face, so he could gave Sasuke a kiss on his nose.

Sasuke spotted that, and lifted his head, so Naruto's soft lips touched his. He smirked into the kiss, when he felt

the blondes arm swing around his shoulders.

Sasuke made a little rotation, so Naruto was sitting in his lap and facing him.

He reeeally wanted to fuck his little kitsune's sexy ass, but not in front og everybody else, who still stared at

them with lust in their eyes.

Neji was the first to get out of the trance, and as Sasuke had done, he also pulled Gaara onto his lap.

Gaara looked cutely at him, and leaned forward, so he also could kiss Neji's red lips, just like Naruto did to Sasuke.

Neji wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist and pulled him closer, so he could deepened the kiss.

"No way in hell are you guys gonna make out, when I don't have anybody, so stop it and play something with us

" Sakura was still angry, she didn't have a boyfriend.

It was so unfair, the only guy's who weren't gay was Lee, Shikamaru and Chouji ( Chouji isn't with them on the

trip, because he is on the hospital, he ate some meat, that was too old) 'Shikamaru was a no-no, because

Ino had and still have a crush on him, and Chouji yeah not gonna happened EVER, and Lee man those

eyebrows, sometimes I think that they are alive' Sakura thought of other males, she knew, but no one was boyfriend material.

Sasuke sighted "it's not our problem that you can't get a boyfriend"

Sakura looked at him with tears in her eyes, he had no idea, that the little comment he have her, was breaking her heart.

"Hn.." was the only thing, she could say.

"Don't say that, you just remind me of Sasuke's old self"

Everybody laughed at the comment Neji gave, Sasuke just smirked a little, he also was happy, that he had changed,

and it was all because of the sexy boy on his lap.

* * *

They all started to play ball, Tenten throw it to Neji who grab it without any problem, and then throw it to Naruto,

he had to throw himself towards the ball, and grab it. He looked around and thought of whom, he should throw the ball to.

Kakashi and Iruka just stood up on land, and watched the happy teenagers playing with each other.

Naruto throw the ball the Kakashi and yelled, "Kakashi- sensei heads up" Kakashi noticed the ball and griped it,

"Dammit Naruto, that was an awful throw, I had to let go of Iruka's ass to get that fucking ball".

Everybody looked shocked at Kakashi and the blushing Iruka. Kakashi gave them a

don't-ever-do-something-so-I-have-to-let-go-of-Iruka's-butt' glare. He then throws the ball to Hinata,

who still was in shock, so the ball hit her right in the face.

"Ahh.. Hinata are you okay… guy's Hinata has fainted" Naruto yelled"why doesn't that surprise me"

Kiba said as he got Hinata on Land.

Everyone had fun, and soon they all got up, so they could lie in the sun, before it disappeared.

Sasuke lay on his stomach, while Naruto sat on his back, rubbing his boyfriends shoulders.

"mmhh.. Naru.. that feels so good" Naruto smiled and gave Sasuke a kiss on his neck.

Naruto laid down on Sasuke's back smelling Sasuke's sweet scent. As Sasuke noticed the blonde on him, he turned around, so he was on his back, with his dobe on his belly.

He slide his hands up and down on Naruto's back, and lowered his hands, so he could grope Naruto's firm ass,

Naruto just chuckled and let Sasuke massage his cheeks (no not them on his face, but the cheeks lower on the body XD)

"Hey guys wanna play truth and dare, after we have ate", Ino asked. "Sure why not" some of them mumbled.

"Why don't we play adult truth and dare" Sasuke said and smirked.

"Now that sound interesting" Neji said.

While all the semes smirked to them self and to the others, all of the ukes just looked nervous at each other.

"Well now that it's settled, let make something to eat" Shino said, and started to pick his things up.

"Aw man are we gonna make our own food, what a drag!" Shikamaru said, and walked to his tent.

The others got up, and walked to their tents, so they could changes to something else.

Everybody met up and made a fire, so they could cook some soup (no not ramen, Naruto is also over the ramen flip,

he still likes it thought) All the boys was wearing shorts and a t-shirt, and the girls almost the some, just tank

tops instead of t-shirt (you get the picture )

Then they all sat around the fire and ate the soup, Later Kakashi and Iruka walked back to their tent, so they

could have some fun, if you know what I mean hehe

* * *

**There you have it**

**Man I'm tired, it's not that long, but I hope you enjoyed it, I will try to update as fast as I can.**

**Next chapter will be about them playing adult truth and dare..**

**See ya (hugs to everybody)**

**Please review, it makes me so happy, when I read review´s, and they make me want to write more chapters :D**


	3. Adult truth and dare

**I'm so sorry, but I have been so****oo busy, that I forgot about my story. Please don't hate me sniff ):**

**Well here you have the new chapter :D**

**Warning: there will be major lemon in this chappy, public sex and others, if you don't like the characters from Naruto doing naughty stuff to each others, in front of the others, then LEAVE. To the ones who stay enjoy XDXDXD**

-**--Adult truth and dare--**

Everyone was done eating, and had cleaned the dished. The sun was going down, and the moon had started to show itself. Sasuke and Neji had gotten some dry wood, and Shino and Lee had made the fire.

They sat down in a circle on the left side of the fire. When everyone was seated, Sakura came running with a bottle in her hand. She was so excited, maybe, just maybe there was a chance that she could kiss Sasuke.

Of course she knew, that he was with Naruto, but still she hadn't got totally over him, as she should ( AN: that bitch, I hate her, she doesn't deserve Sasuke, now who's with me?)

* * *

"Okay let's get started" Tenten yelled happily, while she took the bottle out of Sakura's grip, and smiled. "The rules are that the one with the bottle say's a dare and then spin the bottle, the one who the bottle is pointing at, will do the dare. If not…" she grinned evilly "then they have to have sex with Sakura!"

Everyone was shocked, and half of them yelled ewww. (Sorry, but I don't like Sakura hehe)

"No way! That's too disgusting, I'm not gonna do that" Neji stated

"Fuck you Tenten you too Neji, that's not funny" Sakura shouted, and gave Tenten her best glare.

"Ha ha, just kidding, that would be too mean, so let's just say, that if you don't do the dare, then you have to walk naked around in the streets of Konoha a whole week"

That made everybody gasps, none of them felt like running around, showing of their 'private parts'.

"Okay, why don't I start," Ino shrieked and took the bottle from Tenten.

"Okay, the one the bottle points at, are going to…. Hmm I think I'm evil today, so the one are going to make out with Sakura hahaha" Ino yelled the last part, and grinned evilly, she knew that Sakura never had mad out with anyone, so this was going to be fun looking at.

She spun the bottle, it spun around and around, everybody looked intense at the bottle hoping, that it would land on another, and not them. It slowed down, and spun slowly past Sasuke, and was about to stop.

Sakura was about to explode, she had to kiss Sasuke, the SASUKE.

Sasuke glared hard at the bottle, like that would help, and then it stopped right in front of Sasuke, it had stopped!!

Sasuke couldn't believe this, there was no way, his tongue was going down _her_ throat.

But then without warning a hard breeze made the bottle spun a little, and it landed on the person beside Sasuke….Lee!!

Sasuke did a happy dance inside his head, 'yes take that whore' he thought to himself, while he gave Naruto a warm smile. He could see that Naruto was relieved too, the blonde smiled back and then looked concerned at Lee, poor him.

Sakura's world had scattered to pieces, there was no way in hell that, that counted, so she stood up and yelled "THAT DIDN'T COUNT, IT LANDED ON SASUKE, NOT LEE THAT…..THAT UGLY FREAK!"

Lee looked down ashamed, because Sakura called an ugly freak.

Sasuke glared at Sakura, that was harsh, Lee hadn't done anything to her.

Everybody looked shocked after Sakura's outburst.

"Oh my god! Sakura, how can you be so cruel, first of all, I thought you were over Sasuke, and second you fucking don't have to call Lee those things, he haven't done anything to you, you're such a bitch right now, sorry to say!" Ino said, she was pissed off of Sakura's outburst, this was going to be fun for everybody, not hurtful.

Sakura realised what she had said and bowered her head in shame, "I'm…I'm sorry Lee, I don't know why I acted that way" after she had said that, she ran away, crying, crying like the little baby she was ( finally.. she's gone muhaha, sorry Sakura-lovers, but again I DON'T like her)

Lee looked after her and asked, "should I follow her, and talk to her?" Everybody shook their head, "no just let her be," Tenten said. "Well what now, should we continue?" Naruto almost whispered, "of course, we don't need Sakura to play this game" Ino said while smiling. "So why don't we just by turns, give each other a dare, instead of the bottle thing, then everybody are in the game" Tenten suggested.

Everybody agreed.

"Hey wait, is it truth and dare, or just dare?" Kiba asked confused and looked at Ino, like she was the master of the game.

Again they agreed to play truth and dare, ADULT truth and dare, they all knew, what could happen, and they all were ready.

The first dare was to Hinata, she had to give Ino a hickey, of course that was Kiba's idea.

So right now Hinata was currently sitting on Ino's lap and sucking on her neck. Ino had closed eyes, thinking of how good it felt, she had already forgot all about the others, and without thinking of trying to stop herself, she let out a moan, that was too loud for her own taste.

Hinata leaned back and smiled, "glad you liked it!"

Just by that everybody grew a little hornier than before.

It was Hinata's turn, she looked around, and thought of what naughty things, she wanted to see. (yes.. Hinata IS a big pervert in my story). Her eyes landed on Sasuke.

"Sasuke, truth or dare?"

Sasuke didn't hesitate "dare" he smirked 'what could little innocent Hinata make him do'

She gave him an evil smile, she had always wanted to see two guys going at it. She already knew that maybe it was too soon, but she didn't care.

"I dare you to suck Naruto off." She said it simple and short.

Everyone stared at Hinata in shock, that was not was they had expected of her, but some of them were a little excited, to see the stuck up cold bastard, Sasuke sucking another man, not just a man but Naruto, who everyone wanted to see naked, trough the years, he had become really hot.

Naruto who had just zipped at his drink spurted it out and coughed like crazy, looked at Hinata, why was he the first to do things like that. Sasuke was excited himself, he always loved to touch his little blond boyfriend, and he was really happy, that he shouldn't do things to others than Naruto.

Sasuke smirked at crawled over to Naruto, "ehh does he have to," before he even could think of anything to say, the others said in reunion "YES".

"Come on Dobe, I know you want to" Naruto wanted this more than anything, but in front of the others…:S

He didn't even get a chance to protest, before Sasuke had pushed him to the ground, so everybody saw him from the side. Everyone looked at the frightened blond and the smirking raven.

Sasuke made a trail of kisses from his collarbone to his mouth, when his lips touched Naruto's, he forgot all about the others in seconds.

He started kissing back, while closing his eyes. They moved their mouths slowly and intense against each others. After a few second, Sasuke stuck his tongue out and nibbled and sucked on the blond's bottom lip, as he asked for entrance.

Naruto opened his mouth gladly, Sasuke stuck his warm and wet tongue into Naruto's and massaged Naruto tongue with his, Naruto swirled his tongue along with Sasuke and grew hornier when he felt Sasuke's warm hands under his shirt, his long fingers pinched his nipples, and circled around them.

He pulled back, and heard Naruto whimper a little from the lost of the hot mouth on his. He smirks and mouthed the words 'love you'.

He slowly pushed the shirt up, so the hard nipples came into sight. He bended down, and took one nipple into his mouth, while he used on of his hands to play with the other. The raven sucked on the nipple, licked around it, and then blew cold air on it, so Naruto moaned loud enough so the others could hear. But they were long forgotten, so Naruto just kept moaning Sasuke's name, "mmmhh..Sasu.." Right before Naruto would go crazy, he felt Sasuke right hand glide south down his body.

Goosebumps started to appear on Naruto's skin, and he did his best to keep his eyes opened, so he could see is sexy boyfriend caress his tanned soft body.

He pushed himself up on his elbows, so he could see Sasuke bite his nipple, while his hand went further down into it stopped at the hem of his shorts.

Sasuke felt the movement his blond boyfriend made, and looked up into the ocean blue eyes, to see if something was wrong. Naruto looked back at the raven with half-open eyes and a half-open mouth where a little drool was in the corner of his mouth. Sasuke chuckled a little and made his way up to the tanned boy's mouth and licked at away.

His other hand found its way down to the other and slowly pulled them down with the boxers, so the hard and big erection sprung free.

The others watched every movement they made, and gasped when they saw the swollen and pre-cum dripping cock.

Neji knew Naruto wasn't small, but that big, and he had heart from Naruto, that Sasuke's was bigger.

Naruto hissed at the coldness he felt, when his cock was out. Sasuke who was still face to face with his lover, bowered his head and gave the hot cock a lustful look. He looked up again "didn't know you got turned on by others watching"

Naruto then realized that the others sat very close watching their activities. But he didn't have a chance to do anything, before he felt hot lips around his cock. He looked terrified on Sasuke "Sa…suke st..stop…the others are..aahhh!" but he couldn't end the sentence, he threw his head back, and couldn't help but moan loud. Sasuke had already begun deep throating him, Naruto panted and almost screamed of the intense pleasure, he was given.

It was too much, Sasuke's tongue caressed every inches of the blond's cock, while his left hand fondled his balls, the other hand held the erection, when he took the cock out and licked it up and down. He sucked hard on the head, tasting the sweet yet salty taste.

He loved when his lover moaned his name, it proved how much Naruto wanted, needed and loved him. Again Naruto had forgotten the other, and only focused on the pleasure, that was building up his orgasm.

Sasuke spat on his two fingers, without Naruto seeing that, and kept sucking, while the two fingers, founded their way down to the tight hole.

Naruto was seeing stars, the warm mouth was moving faster, and Sasuke actually allowed him, to thrust his hips up, so he could get it in deeper. Sasuke didn't care, he was used to get Naruto's cock deep into his mouth.

And then without warning, he thrusted his two fingers into the smaller boys ass.

"Aahhh Sasu.. stop…ahh…it's…it's too much!!" Naruto screamed, but Sasuke kept deep throating and finger fucking him.

The others just watched with big eyes, drooling mouths and hard cocks or wet pussies.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore "AAHH Sasu..ke…ahh. I'm..cumming! and with that he came hard, warm cum filled Sasuke's mouth, and he was close to spill some of it, because there were too much.

There was a little silence, and then Kiba started laughing, "haha …man you should have seen yourself, when you came hahaha"

Naruto where too exhausted of the hard orgasm, that he didn't answered back, he just lied down panted, and enjoying the afterglow of the intense orgasm.

Sasuke glared hard at Kiba, and before he swallowed all of the cum he spat half of it into his hand and hide it behind him.

He pulled Naruto's pants up, and leaned over so he also could pull him up. Naruto got up and sat in Sasuke's lap, while he was trying to breath. Sasuke kissed him on the cheek, and let him lean against him.

* * *

The other sat still and just looked at them with open mouths, they could not believe their own eyes. It must have been the hottest they had ever seen. Even Kiba had been totally lecherous of it, but dare not say so. He had just tried to make the embarrassing silence fun, it did not succeed as well as he had hoped instead to say something funny, he had insulted Naruto, which was not what he had intended to do.

Sasuke looked around at the others, and said "this is probably my turn now right" and he already knew whom he was to ask and what the person should do.  
Kiba who had been the first to come to his senses looked at Sasuke, and was the first to notice the smirk he had and sweat dropped. Sasuke had plans for one, and not anyone ... him. The other came to themselves, and thought of all the other wild things that they would come to see during the game.

"Truth or dare Kiba?"

Kiba sank the lump in his throat and replied dare, because he would not appear as a chicken. Everybody looked interested at Sasuke and waited for his challenge to Kiba.

Before Kiba could achieve something, Sasuke put his fingers with cum on into the mouth on, and said "eat this" He smiled evilly, and was proud of his action. That was his revenge from the thing he said about his sexy lovers face, when he comes. Naruto was the most hot and beautiful thing, especially when he have an orgasm.

Kiba couldn't do anything but swallow the cum. Everybody was shocked, that wasn't what they had expected by the cold emo. But still that face Kiba made, when he got the cum in his mouth was priceless, so everybody just started laughing. "Taste good doesn't it" Sasuke said and smirked, trying to hold his laugher back.

Shino was the one who didn't laugh (of course, what had you expected XD)

He glared at Sasuke, for putting _another_ man's cum in HIS lover's mouth. But still he liked the face his boyfriend made, so he forgot it after a few seconds.

"Eeww nasty man, that's not funny," he spat the rest out, and glared at Sasuke, who was glaring back, did he just call Naruto's tasteful cum for nasty. He wanted to punch him hard in the guts, but didn't want to move, because then he had to let go of Naruto, who was holding him around the neck and laughing with the others.

Sasuke leaned down so he could whisper in Naruto's ear, "did it felt good baby?" Naruto held back a moan and kissed him on the mouth and smiled, as an answer to the question. Sasuke kissed back and Naruto leaned into the touched. Then he suddenly felt something hard against his tummy. He looked down and then up and smirked, "I think we have a problem," he whispered. Sasuke smirked and stuck his tongue into Naruto mouth and pulled Naruto's hand down to his pants, "why don't you fix it" he said sexually.

Naruto looked over at the others, who was playing the game, and didn't noticed what Sasuke and him was doing, so he stuck his hand down in Sasuke's shorts, and took the hard erection in his hand.

He stroked the raven's cock hard and fast, while he sucked on Sasuke's neck, he didn't want the others to notice. Sasuke had the urge to moan, but held it back, he only panted and closed his eyes.

It was quick and only after 2 or 3 minutes he came into Naruto's hand. White semen came into vision, the blond licked it off and gave Sasuke a peck on his lips.

* * *

The looked over to see, what the others was doing and nearly had a heart attack, Gaara was on all fours with Neji behind him trusting into him like there was no tomorrow. Gaara moaned and panted, he had drool in the corner of his mouth and tight closed eyes.

Sasuke who had just put his lifeless cock down in his pants, was now hard again, after he had seen Gaara and Neji go at it. Naruto was no better himself, he had also already hard on and open mouth, although he had just had an orgasm, he still envied Gaara, because it was Gaara and not him who had a cock in his ass right now.

Neji had also closed eyes, while he brutally pounded into Gaara. Hinata who had always wanted to see two men together had fainted by seeing his own cousin having sex with another guy.

Tenten and Ino was indeed out of it, they couldn't believe that they were so hot. They had not thought that two boys together could be this hot.

Gaara came after a few minutes with Neji right behind him, they both made some sexy sounds and then collapsed on the ground.

Kiba had asked Neji to make Gaara come, nut hadn't expected to see such a thing scene, so he didn't complain, at all!

The were actually no one who picked truth, so dares was done, Shikamaru had fucked Ino and made out with Neji, Gaara had been fucked by Neji and sucked Lee off, Ino had been fucked by Shikamaru and had giving Shino a hand job, Naruto had been sucked off by Sasuke and had finger fucked Kiba, Shino had been giving a hand job by Ino and fucked Kiba also like Neji and Gaara from behind, Kiba had tasted Naruto's cum, been finger fucked and fucked by Naruto and Shino, Tenten had rode Lee and made out with Hinata, Lee had been sucked off by Gaara and fucked Tenten and Sasuke had sucked Naruto off, and was now about to be rode by Naruto, because Tenten had been giving him that dare.

Naruto got up and took off his shorts and boxers, and sat down on Sasuke's lap, he didn't waste any time, and took Sasuke's hard cock in his hand and guided it to his tight passage. When the tip was pressing lightly against his hole, he thusted without warning his butt down and took the whole dick to the hilt. Sasuke grunted of the sudden pleasure, while Naruto moaned loudly, right now he didn't gave a shit, that the others was watching. He lifted himself and again pushed hard down.

Sasuke who was sitting up with Naruto in his lap riding his swollen cock, took a good grip on Naruto's hips and helped him thrusting deeper into Naruto's smaller body.

Naruto rode faster and faster, he couldn't control himself, the feeling was just too good. He planted his hands in Sasuke's hair and dragged his body closer to Sasuke'e. They moaned loudly and now and then screamed each other names. (well not screamed, but said or yelled, you pick :D )

Sasuke had eye contact with Naruto the whole time but couldn't keep them opened anymore, he pushed them close together and focused on the fantastic feeling of Naruto's ass engulfing his hard cock. He could feel Naruto was close too, and took the blonds tanned cock in his hand and stroked it hard and fast.

They both called out each other's names when they came. Naruto shot his semen out on their stomachs and Sasuke shot his deep into Naruto. They both panted and just enjoyed the closeness of each other. "I don't think, I can't anymore" Naruto said between pants.

The others agreed, that they was too exhausted to continue the game, so they decided it was about time, they got some sleep, but everybody was too sleepy and tired to move, so they all felt asleep at the fire.

No one had even though about what happened to Sakura (I wish, that I was cruel enough to let someone rape her, but I don't like rape and stuff :S ) the thing te´hey didn't knew, was that she had been spying on them seeing everything. Tears flowed down her cheeks and her hand was up in front of her mouth. She felt a strange sensation in the stomach, and felt that she was going to throw up. It was not because the others had done the thing there, it was more that seeing Sasuke and Naruto together in that way, she had now realised that she still had feelings for Sasuke, but he would never love her, or would he if she tried ...?

**There you have it, I'm finally done hehe **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW it makes me so happy to read your reviews to me, so pretty please use 1 minute to make me happy and write a review :D**

**If I don't get any revieiw, I dont know if I'm gonna coninue with this story :S:S so pleeeeeease**

**Well I think you can guess, what's gonna happened in the next chapter, so I'm not gonna tell you anything muhahaha. **

**will there be sasusaku or only sasunaru quess quess quess?? :D**


	4. Don't cheat on me

**Hi again**

**I'm so happy for the reviews hehe, see reviews make me update sooner :D or something hehe**

**Well let me just say one thing to this ****chapter ;) you won't regret reading this **

**Enjoy ;D**

**Chapter 4**

**--Don't cheat on me--**

Kakashi and Iruka woke up in each others warm arms, "good morning my little dolphin-chan," Kakashi yawned. "mmh morning koi" Iruka placed a sweet kiss on his lovers lips. The lied together and took in the others scent, and then got up.

They got out of the tent, and felt the cool breeze. Kakashi took Iruka's hands and walked over to the fireplace, without looking at anything but Iruka. Iruka smiled And the let his sight turn to the fireplace…

"AAAAAAAHHH OH MY GOD, WHAT HAPPENED HERE"

Kakashi jumped at the sudden scream and looked over where Iruka was looking at the moment.

All Their student lied NAKED in each others arms, some of them had sex-hair and some had still a little sweat on their forehead (don't ask me, why I wrote that)

Everybody but Naruto woke up at the sudden high voice which belonged to a very furious Iruka.

"Eeem.. it's not what is looks like" Tenten said trying to break the embarrassing silence.

"I KNOW GOD DAMN WELL, WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE, NOW GET SOME DAMN CLOTHES.." but he was interrupted by Naruto (who was still asleep) "mmh..Sasuke..keep going ahh AHH..!!" Sasuke smirked but started shaking him, Naruto slowly opened his eyes, to find everybody starring at him.

"Good morning" he chirped happily. Sasuke kissed him on his whiskered cheek and whispered, "you were moaning in your sleep again, sweety", Naruto blushed hard and tried to hid himself.

Iruka just stood dumbfounded, but again started yelling for the others to get some clothes on.

The whole morning went quiet, nobody felt like saying anything, Kakashi just sat and patted Iruka on the bag, trying to calm him down, he himself found it very hot to see their students sweaty bodies pressed against each others, but he couldn't say that. Iruka would freak, like he was now.

Naruto and Sasuke walked into their tent and found their swimming trunks, they wanted to take a swim without the others.

Sasuke pulled his boxers down releasing his big soft member, while he bended down, to get his trunks, Naruto sneak peeked on him, giving him a lustful look, 'god he wanted that cock in his mouth right now.' When Naruto almost had his trunks on, he pulled hard on his trunks, so he lost his balance, and landed on the still naked Sasuke.

As Naruto squirmed a little, trying to pull the trunks all the way up, he accidently thrusted his soft cock against Sasuke, the both gasped and looked at each other,' could they, did they have the time to?' But before they could even think about, what to do, Gaara and Neji walked into the tent, and gave them as soon as they saw them a 'what-the-fuck' look.

Sasuke glared at them trying to hold Naruto in place, so they didn't see his hard on.

Unfortunately did Naruto not think about the situation and sat up, so their members once again touched each other, making them both moan.

' damn, get a room or something, I don't wanna see you two go at it...again.' Neji glared at them, while he thought about how hot it actually was, seeing those two together like that.

Gaara was planning inside his head, a plan that would get Sasuke to lend his fuck toy to him, or at least make a foursome, Sasuke was pretty hot himself.

Naruto and even Sasuke blushed and tried to hid their erections, but without luck. So Sasuke leaned up, and was now sitting up, with Naruto on his lap, their stomachs was pressed against each other, so the hard members were in shelter.

Naruto tried his hardest not to moan, but his and Sasuke's movements, made their cocks rub against each other. Sasuke himself had problems, he didn't know what to do in such a situation, and his erection only got harder every time, Naruto squirmed in his seat.

"Eemm.. could you please.. FUCK OFF!" Sasuke was furious, what the fuck made them think, that they could just stand their and watch them. But before he could yell at them, Naruto screamed that they should fuck off, so he kept quiet… fro a moment, until he saw Gaara and Neji give each other a look and a nod, and then turned to Naruto and Sasuke.

"We rather not," Neji smirked and continued "why don't you let us join you two." Naruto was speechless, was that I joke?

"FUCK NO, IT'S ONLY MY DICK, THAT GOES UP THIS ASS" Sasuke groped Naruto's ass, as he glared hard at Neji.

"Who said I wanted my dick up his ass, I just thought we could have a little extra fun, while we fuck our boyfriends.

At this Sasuke smirked and then turned Naruto, so his back was against Sasuke's abs. He spread Naruto's legs, so Neji and Gaara got a gooood look on Naruto's private areas.

Naruto blushed hard, and struggle trying to get out of the hold, "Sasuke let go off."

He was cut off by Sasuke, "suck!" Gaara smirked and got down on all four, his legs was spread so Neji could see the perfect little tight hole.

Gaara's face got closer to its goal, he breathed slowly, making Naruto cock twitch. Naruto relaxed more and leaned back against Sasuke, who started nipping on his neck.

Gaara stuck his tongue out, and gave the big erection a long and teaseful lick from the rode to the tip, "mmh don't tease" Naruto moaned and bucked his hips up, trying to get Gaara mouth around his swollen cock.

While Gaara was teasing Naruto, he had completely forgot his own boyfriend, who was at the moment in Sasuke's bag pack, Sasuke saw this and understood what he was doing, "in Naruto bag, in the front pocket" Neji nodded and found the tube, he was looking for.

Naruto was close to go crazy, with Sasuke behind him licking and sucking his neck, cheek and ear, while his hands played with his erect nipples, and Gaara in front only licking his cock and not sucking.

Sasuke saw this and leaned forward, so he could get a good grip of Gaara's hair and pull him forward. Gaara got the message, and opened his mouth. He let the head slide in and sucked hard, he let his tongue caress the head and then let the cock slide all the way into his wet cavern.

" aahh..god..mhh don't stop..!" Naruto moaned and threw his head back, so Sasuke got more access to the blonde's neck.

Neji lubed three fingers of his, and moved them down to Gaara tight entrance. He let two fingers play a little before he thrusted both in hard, so he hit the prostate which made Gaara moan around Naruto's cock, who shuddered and moaned, of the extra pleasure, it felt really good, but Sasuke's lips around him was still better.

Neji kept thrusting his digits in and out hitting the prostate dead on every time. Gaara closed his eyes, and sucked harder, "nnngh suck me faster…ahh.. please" the sunkissed boy moaned, "you heard him Gaara" Neji smirked, and Gaara complied.

Sasuke used his hand to turn Naruto's head, and plunged his tongue into the others mouth, he sucked hard on Naruto's tongue, and massaged it smoothly.

The tanned blonde moaned even more than before, and let his tongue slip in the Raven's mouth, he played with the others tongue, while his arms went behind him and started rubbing the growing bulge in Sasuke's pants.

"mmh..god..Naruto" he moaned and let his hand slip down between them, and without warning he pushed it roughly in the little blonde, Naruto's eyes widen, but

bucked his hips even more than before, trying to get the finger deeper.

The raven added another finger and finger fucked Naruto harder than before, Naruto almost screamed, his stomach tightened and his orgasm was coming closer, just a little bit more, just one suck and a thrust more.

"SASUKE!! WHERE ARE YOU?" All four boys stopped, and looked terrified at the opening to the tent, Sakura was coming…

"Fuck, get your clothes on" hissed Sasuke, but they couldn't make it, she was just four steps away from the tent, so the fully dressed Raven tumbled out of the tent. His hard on disappeared, when he heard Sakura's voice, she was such a turn off.

"There you are silly hihi, I wanted to ask you something," she said, as she pressed her none-existing boobs together.

She was wearing a bikini top and some tight shorts, is was a rather small bikini top, which almost only covered her nipples, Sasuke wanted to puke, but couldn't in front of her.

"what!" he said rather hard and emotionless.

"uhh.. I was wondering if you would help me with something" she said seductive while she winked.

"And what would that be" he asked uninterested.

"well ehmm.. I .." she tried to think of something, but didn't know what, she just had to get ham to eat the pill.

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed, "if you don't have anything to say, then I have more interesting things to do" he said and thought of Naruto naked covered in chocolate sauce, that! We have to try sometime.

Sakura saw how Sasuke kind of zoned out, and smiled evilly.

Sasuke slowly opened his mouth and he thought of Naruto, and didn't feel the pressure on his lips. Sakura had just pushed the pill through his mouth and then.

"Sasuke! Are you okay" she almost yelled his named, so his eyes flew up, and then started choking because of the pill. He accidently swallowed the pill, "nasty I think I just swallowed a bug."

"oh Sasuke-kun you'll be fine" she said laughing. Suddenly the pill started to kick in, and Sasuke felt dizzy, so he didn't realized, that Sakura was pulling him into the forest.

Naruto got all the way out of the tent, and just stared at Sakura and Sasuke disappear into the wood. He didn't know what was going on, so he fallowed them.

Sasuke was now fully asleep and placed up against a tree, he was currently sitting while his pants were moved.

Sakura was so exited, so felt a tickling feeling between her legs, so she pull the boxers down, to found a fully erect cock, which Sasuke had gotten while thinking of Naruto.

She smiled "oh Sasuke, I just knew I turned you on, just by talking to me, you got hard" she said to herself.

She was already wet by the thought of Sasuke's cock inside her, she knew that when Sasuke woke up in her, he would realized ho much he loved her.

She placed her legs on each side of Sasuke's legs, and slowly lowered herself.

She knew so was far away enough so no one would disturb them, she was so close, and could feel the warmth of Sasuke dick, she closed her eyes and felt something hard, but not in her, she opened her eyes, to see Sasuke's death glare.

He was holding her arm hard, "what the fuck do you think you doing!!" he almost yell. "Sasuke I know you wants this" she said and smiled, "and I want it to, I have saved myself just for you."

"does it look like I fucking care, fuck off me" he said and pushed her off him, so she lied in front of him with spread legs, Sasuke was so mad, that he didn't saw that.

"Oh my god, what are you, how could you!!"

Sasuke and Sakura both turned, and saw Naruto on his knees with tears in his eyes, but before Sasuke could protest, Sakura said coolly" Naruto I'm sorry, but as you can see, Sasuke really wants me more than you, so why don't you just fuck off, so Sasuke and I can finish.

Sasuke looked terrified at Naruto who slowly walked over to him, he kneeled down to him and held a hand up, Sasuke closed his eyes waiting for the punch, nut felt only a warm hand on his cheek.

"Are you okay sweety, did she do anything to you?" he asked with caring eyes.

Sakura's eyes widen "he cheats on you, and this is how you react, you!" but she was cut of by Naruto, " shut the fuck up Sakura, you bitch, I saw you stuff that pill into Sasuke and how you pulled him into the forest."

He took a long breath and continued, "how can you do that, drug your friend, so you could fuck him, how could you do that to me!" He still had tears in his eyes, "I knew you could be mean, but this, you're a slut, a fucking slut who are trying to steel my boyfriend, you know how much I love him."

He glared had at him, and then turned around and walked away.

Sasuke who already had pulled his boxers and shorts up, glared at her and said "Sakura listen, I DON'T love you, and now I don't even like you, I can't even look at you, you disgust me"

He turned around and ran after Naruto.

Sakura could feel tears gathering in her eyes, she stood up, and ran away.

* * *

Everybody had now heard what Sakura had done, and nobody believed their own ears. Ino was in shock, could her best friend really do something so mean? Naruto sat in Sasuke lap cuddling into him and enjoyed to feeling of his protecting arms around him.

He knew Sasuke would never cheat on him, but it felt like Sakura just had. She was his friend and now. He just could stand her, he hated her…

Sakura hadn't showed up, it was already evening, and everybody were now eating. Kakashi and Iruka was out searching for her, they also seriously wanted a talk with her.

Sakura was currently sitting in a three, her eyes were swollen and red, she had cried every tear she had. She was sad about, what she had done to Naruto, but she just loved Sasuke so much.

Apparently he didn't return her feelings.

She couldn't just go back and say ' hey sorry bout that, now who wants to play strip poker ah ha ha ha'

She felt so dirty, it was like she had tried to rape Sasuke, that was so wrong. Maybe just maybe Sasuke and Naruto could find it in their hearts to forgive her.

Suddenly Kakashi stood right in front of her, "there you are, now Sakura, tell me why you did that."

While she sobbed she told him about her feelings and jealousy feeling he had towards Naruto. He just nodded, and after told her how wrong it was.

Iruka found them and they all talked a bit more, they walked quiet back to the others, Sakura really didn't want to see Sasuke and Naruto in the eyes, nut she had to apologize.

They made it to the camp, Kakashi pulled Iruka into their tent, so they couls have some 'fun'.

Sakura walked over to the others, and saw how everyone turned to glare, not look but glare at her.

She looked down so her bangs covered her face "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

There she had done it, now the only thing she had to do was to wait for Naruto to forgive her, he always did, but nothing happened.

She looked up to see Naruto in front of her, "Sakura… I'm sorry but I don't think we can be friends anymore…"

* * *

**I did it, phew that was hard… I'm sorry I know that, there wasn't that much lemon, but in the n****ext chapter, there will be lemon :) **

**I can't believe that some of you actually thought that I the greatest Sakura-hater, could write SasuSaku, ha ha man just relax, there will only be SasuNaru in this story, or will there muhahaha!! :D see ya **

**Remember to review..! I have decided, that I'm first gonna update when I have gotten at least 10 reviews :D so please review 8D**


	5. Think about it

**Hi again I can't believe I got 10 reviews so quickly, so as promised here you have chapter 5 :D (Can you believe, that I actually updated after only two days)**

**Thank you all for reading my story, this is my first, and already over 4000 have read my story. **

**Well enjoy the chapter 333 love you all**

**I'm gonna try something new in this chapter, so this will be Naruto's P.O.V. all the way :)**

* * *

**--Think about it--**

I lied in our tent listening to Sasuke, Gaara and Neji's breathing. I couldn't sleep, Sakura was constantly on my mind, how could she do that, bitch. I knew she still had some feelings for Sasuke, but that was fucking out of line.

I felt an arm pull me into someone's warm chest, I smiled and turned to see a smiling Sasuke look at me. I snuggled into his arms and stayed like that.

I still couldn't sleep, thought wandered around in my head, was I to rough on Sakura? no she deserved that, I don't want to see her ever again or at least I don't want to talk to her.

Warm lips pressed lightly against my hot skin, I opened my eyes to find Sasuke kissing my neck.

He always made me feel better no matter what.

I squirmed a little so his lips were right in front of mine, I smiled and pressed my lips against his mouth, who gladly invited my tongue into his mouth.

Our tongue's danced inside our wet caverns and battle for dominance. My body burned, I felt heat in placed that made my body shudder. A warm hand wandered down my stomach, and got under my t-shirt.

I opened my mouth in a silenced moan, and kept it opened so I could take long breaths. My damped body felt so hot, I could barely stand it. "Please Sasuke… I'm so hot…please touch me" I begged and waited for my lover's touch.

The raven's hand went further down, and stopped at the hem of my boxers. He kissed my nose lightly and let his hand wander down into my pants.

My breathing hitched, when his hand got closer to my burning member, I was already fully erect.

He grabbed my cock and squeezed it, before he began to stroke it slowly and erotic, I couldn't help it but moan.

"Nnngh..Sasu..ke..it..feels.sooo..good" I whispered so Gaara and Neji didn't woke up.

"Touch me too..Naru" Sasuke moaned in my ear, so I got my hand down to his pants and rubbed the growing bulge in his boxers, he was just so perfectly big.

I heard his breath got slower, he took long breaths and some times held it, I knew he felt pleasure too, and that made me only more horny.

It wasn't enough, I needed more, much more.

I pulled his boxers down to his knees, and got up. My own boxers fell to the ground. Sasuke looked at me with lustful eyes. He stretched his arm, so he could get the lube in my bag, but I stopped him.

I sat down on his thighs, and leaned down, so I could whisper in his ear. "no lube, I want you to fuck me naturally."

Sasuke gave me a worried look, I knew he didn't want to hurt me, so I answered his look," I'm already wet enough for you, just by looking at you, makes me horny"

Sasuke moaned at my comment, and grabbed my hips guiding my body up, so his juicy cock's head was pressing lightly against my entrance. I moaned at the touch, and lowered myself, so the tip pressed trough my tight ring muscle.

"God..mhh..Sasuke move..fuck me…fuck me hard..ahh.." I begged, I didn't care about the pain, I wanted the feeling of being filled.

He trusted as hard as he could the rest of his erection into my passage, his whole dick was in me, I moaned a little too loud for my own taste, the others shouldn't wake up now.

Sasuke moved his hips in circles, so his tip rubbed against my prostate, I moaned once again, I couldn't take it anymore.

I lifted my hips and rammed hard down on Sasuke's hard cock. I felt all my worries disappear, and now there was only pleasure to feel. I continued to impale myself with the raven's slick member, we moaned in ruining and kept eye contact.

"fuck…Naruto...your so..fucking..tight!" I thrusted the dick harder inside me, and squeezed my inner walls harder around the intruder in my ass. Sasuke moaned even more, and I myself couldn't hold back my moans, I was getting closer.

I rode quicker while I pinched my lover's nipples, they were so hard and beautiful, so I bended down and took the hard nub in my mouth and sucked hard.

"Your..so..ahh….hard mmh Sasuke...god" I kept moaning harder and faster.

We thrusted our hips together, smack sounds and moans were heard, and our two sweaty bodies pushed harder against each other, until I was at my limit, I bite hard down on my finger, keeping myself from screaming as I exploded all over Sasuke abs, waves of pleasure washed over me, the wonderful feeling in my groin, just kept going.

Sasuke kept pounding into me, until he also couldn't take it anymore, he thrusted his cock so hard into my prostate, that my eyes widen, and a second load of cum sprayed out on Sasuke's tummy.

I pressed my eyes hard together, and almost screamed as my second orgasm came over me.

Sasuke shot his cum inside me, and I moaned at the feeling of him filling my ass with his semen.

We lied in each others arms trying to get some oxygen down in our lungs.

"You came twice?" Sasuke asked while stroking my cheek, I smiled and nodded before falling down onto his chest.

I whimpered slightly as Sasuke pulled his soften cock out of me. I could feel his cum run down my inner thighs, but I was too tired, to go clean myself up, so I finally felt asleep.

We totally forgot, that we lied naked inside a tent with two other people, but luckily Sasuke woke up first and woke me up, so we could wash our bodies in the lake, and pull some clothes on.

In the lake we had a second round, I came four times hehe lucky me.

When the others woke up, me and Sasuke were already having breakfast, so the others joined us including Sakura.

I wanted to scream at her, but I chose to ignore her. "Could you pass the butter please Naruto?" I turned around to see Sakura smiling at me, and a waiting hand for the butter, is she stupid, does she really think I forgive her after one night.

I glared at her and snarled, "get it yourself!" I would have ignored her, but then she would just be stupid and repeat herself. I was not in the mood to hear her voice…again!

She gave me a sad look, and got up to get it. Everyone looked from Sakura to me, no one knew what to do or say, so they all kept quiet.

Until the idiot Kiba broke the nice silence, "so you two were really going at it last night" he said and gestured to me and Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged and I blushed hard, did they all hear us? My unknown question was answered by nods from the others.

So I just shouted, "shut up...dog-breath!"

The others laughed, only Sakura stayed quiet, she sat between Ino and Hinata trying to look helpless and sad, so the others would comfort her, but no one did. I think the others were on my side, because no one had talked to her since the 'incident' only Ino had talked a little with her, but they were best friends, so that wasn't strange.

I was taking a walk in the forest, I really needed some alone time. It was almost evening, but I wasn't hungry, so I kept walking.

I enjoyed the silence, until I heard some strange sound deeper inside the forest so I of course followed the sound.

I peeked trough a bush, and was taking back by the source of sounds, there up against a tree was Ino being pounded into by none other than Shikamaru, the pineapple hairstyle proved that it was him.

Ino had her legs around his waist, while his arms held up her entire body, as he fucked her with all his strength. She kept screaming his name, I was completely stoned, they were so hot. I felt my own cock twitching.

I knew I shouldn't watch, but I just couldn't keep my eyes off them, I didn't know girls had that much juice in their pussies.

I saw how Ino's legs and arms tightened, I by that I knew what would happen next. Before I knew at it, Ino screamed with all she had, as Shikamaru poured himself into her.

I knew Ino had a big crush on him, so I was happy for her.

I was about to leave, when her eyes and mine locked, I smiled at her and gave her thumps up, she chuckled and then closed her eyes, pulling Shikamaru closer to her.

I looked down at my problem, and knew what to do next… find Sasuke.

"AAAaaaahhh" I screamed as Sasuke thrusted for the last time his three fingers into my entrance, as he gave my cock one last hard suck, that made me see stars. I filled his mouth with me seed, and he happily swallowed it all.

He pulled me down o his lap, and kissed me on the cheek.

"What are we going to do with Sakura, we can't avoid her the rest of our life" he asked me, as he licked my sweaty face, and rubbed a hand up and down my hairless chest.

"I really don't think, I can forgive her Sasuke.." I answered honestly.

"I know, but we have to do something, she is after all a big part of your life"

"I know, but what should I do" I asked, hoping my boyfriend had an answer.

"Talk to her, let her tell you how sorry she is"

"Can you really forgive her after almost raping you"

"Who said, that I would ever forgive her, I can live without her, but I don't think you can sweety"

It was true, it was all true. Sakura had really helped me trough problems and other stuff, could I really forgive her. What if it just was in a moment of weakness, she had done it. I really had to talk to her.

"your right…as always" I said kissing him on the lips, but before I could pull back, He planted a hand in my hair and crushed our lips together again…. And the fun went on.

After my seventh orgasm that day, I decided to talk to Sakura, even if she still disgusted me.

"Sakura we need to talk"

"Naruto..I'm..I'm so sorry I really didn't mea..!"

"Stop! Before you say anything, I have to ask you about something"

"Uhh okay"

"Do you hate me, because Sasuke is my boyfriend, and not yours?"

"No,…yes..I don't know"

"That's not an answer"

"Sometimes..I just feel that you have everything, and I have nothing!"

"Sakura… you have a family, friends, gets good grades in school and is pretty (NOT), you are the one who have it all"

Sakura looked at me and then down on her feets.

"I don't have Sasuke"

I really don't understand her sometimes.

"No but why would you, he doesn't love you, he don't treat you that good, and he is a bastard sometimes, why is it you don't understand, that he doesn't want you as his girlfriend, and if you haven't figured it out, I can tell you, that Sasuke is gay..reeeeally gay in fact!"

"…I"

"See you don't even know why you want him"

"…"

"I'll tell you this, the day you realize, that you don't want Sasuke, that day is the day I forgive you…think about it"

With that I left her at the lake. I was happy with my decision, when she didn't want him anymore, then I could be friends with her, she just needed some time now.

I walked a few meters and found Sasuke standing behind a tree, he had heard everything.

"Proud of you baby" he said to me, I grinned from ear to ear and ran over to him.

Sasuke always was there to comfort me, and right now I needed it, so before I could make a move, he had already pulled me deeper inside the forest and pressed me up against a tree.

Warm lips crashed together with mine, we moved them together. A wet tongue licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, I granted it with opened my mouth for the intruder that gladly pushed passed my lips and into my wet cavern.

I moaned as our tongues wrestled, he explored my whole mouth with his wet long muscle.

His hands were all over my body, he had a good grip on my butt squeezing it time to time, as he played with a hard nipple. Salvia dripped down from the corner of our mouths. My whole body was burning hot, and I couldn't think at all, the pleasure Sasuke gave me was just so good, god I love him.

A hand went down and cupped my hardening groin, I moaned at the touch and thrusted my hips against his hand. He rubbed me hard, and I became fully erect. My member started to be painfully hard, so I whimpered and Sasuke unzipped my pants down and freed my hard cock.

I got his pants down too, so we both were all naked, our shirts were long gone.

He pushed me down on the ground and gave my cock a few strokes, before demanding me on hands and knees.

I waited for the wet fingers to stretch me, but nothing came.

I looked back confused, but before I could ask him, Sasuke thrusted his tongue into my tight entrance, I moaned, this was the first time, he had fucked me with his tongue.

He pushed it back and forth, and I couldn't do anything but moan. The feeling was amazing, I shut my eyes and kept moaning my lovers name.

"ohh…god..Sasuke..mhh fuck!"

He pulled back and smirked, "I knew you would like that baby"

I smiled back to him and moaned once again, as he inserted two digits in my ass. He thrusted them in and out, in and out. It felt like I was riding on waves of pleasure and nothing more. I felt so hot.

My skin was burning and became sweaty, I needed more.

"Sasuke..ah..now..do it!"

He pulled me onto my back and spread my legs, I moaned just at the sight of Sasuke holding his dick in front of my entrance.

He rubbed the tip around the hole, and then in one thrust buried himself in me.

"AAaahh..Sasuke..more…fuck..me..NOW!"

I think he got the message, that he shouldn't tease me now, as he began thrusting hard into me.

I almost screamed at the sudden pleasure growing in my stomach. I could see that he seached for it, and it only took second before.

"AAAHHHHH…god..there!..right.there…fuck..HARDER!!"

Sasuke pushed all of his cock in me as hard as he could, and took my cock stroking it in times with his thrust. I couldn't anymore.

My vision went white and my cock exploded, I shot my cum all over Sasuke's torso, thick long streams of cum was shot into me, as Sasuke also got an orgasm. Both our faces were twisted of pleasure.

We enjoyed the after glow from our orgasms, and then lied naked together on the ground just enjoying the others warmth.

As Sasuke pulled his soft cock out of me, his cum followed, it flowed down my thighs and onto the ground making a little pool of cum. I saw how Sasuke smirked at that and thought 'great my boyfriend has a fetish for cum flowing out of my ass.'

I pulled him down into a hug, and breathed in his scent.

Later we all were having dinner, talking to each other about nothing special, I sat on Sasuke's lap and talked to Kiba. Sasuke's strong arms made me feel so good and safe, I felt peace.

Suddenly Sakura was by my side, " Naruto could you come with me"

I got up without looking at her, and walked over behind some trees with her following.

Went we were out of sight from the others, she looked at me and said.

"Naruto I have thought about what you said, and….I don't think I can do it!

* * *

**I did it, I updated already ha ha I can't believe it, but as I said 10 review for me, a new chappie for you :D**

**Well thanks for th reviews, I hope you'll keep reading my story, and pleeeeeeeeeasse review after reading the chapter.**

**uhh what is it Sakura can't do?? found out in the next chapter**

**3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**


	6. Bye bye bitch

**Wow I really thought, I wouldn't continue this story, but I figured, that I at least could finish the story, so this is the final chapter :3 **

**and remember we all mother f*cking HATE **

**Sakura!!1**

**I gotta thank Atan-girl, her comment made me finish the story, so you can all bow to her and say thanx ;-) **

**Here we go ! ^-^**

* * *

**--Bye bye bitch—**

Recap: Suddenly Sakura was by my side, " Naruto could you come with me"

I got up without looking at her, and walked over behind some trees with her following.

Went we were out of sight from the others, she looked at me and said.

"Naruto I have thought about what you said, and….I don't think I can do it!"

Naruto looked confused at Sakura, "what do you mean, you can't do it". Sakura suddenly looked up into Naruto's eyes and glared.

"Right from the start, I've loved Sasuke, and you knew

it, YOU KNEW IT!" She yelled the last part and took two steps, so she was right in front of the blonde. "You knew it and still took him away from me, I thought we were friends!"

Naruto stood wide-eyed, he didn't understand it, she was not supposed to yell at him, she was the one, who had been hurt by the other.

"Sakura… you knew very well, that Sasuke didn't love you, I don't think he even liked you in the first place, you always swooned around him, talking about you and him getting married

and stuff, he even told you completely off on day, and

you still want him, what is wrong with you!?" The sunkissed boy was infuriated, how could he think of her as a friend, she was crazy.

*SMACK*

Sakura had slapped Naruto hard on the cheek, his face had turned to the side and a red mark was forming on his face. "Don't you dare talk like that to me, YOU are the reason my life is

miserable, if it wasn't for you, me and Sasuke would sit happily together and love each other, I don't know, what you have done to him, but you don't deserve him, and I'm going to take

him away from you!" and just like that she stormed away.

Naruto stood quietly in a few seconds, just to take in what just happened. This was all turning into a nightmare, he hadn't done anything, it was Sasuke who had fallen in love him first.

He had refused first, because he knew Sakura loved him, but after he saw Sakura making out with a random guy in an ally, he thought she was over Sasuke, so he had happily said, that

he loved Sasuke too.

He felt tears in his eyes, he didn't knew why he cried, he just couldn't stop.

"Naru …? What's wrong baby?" Naruto turned to see no other than Sasuke, he came up and cupped his cheek, "what happened to your face".

Naruto tried to form words, but couldn't get himself to say anything, so he just let himself get pulled into a hug by Sasuke.

Sasuke looked worried at his boyfriend, who the fuck had hurt his blonde, his angel.

"Sakura got mad *sniff* and she yelled at me *sniff* and slapped me, and I… I have never EVER done anything to hurt her" Naruto started to cry even harder now. Sasuke hugged him

harder and kissed him on his forehead, "I know baby, I know" he whispered and waited for Naruto to calm down, 'that bitch is going down!'

* * *

An hour later, Naruto cheerfully splashed water right in Kiba's face, "haha take that dog-poo!". " WHAT DID YOU CALL ME" Kiba raced after Naruto in the lake, trying to get his sweet,

sweet revenge, no body splashed lake water into his mouth, that was just disgusting.

Everybody was having a great time at the lake, it was the last day of their vacation, so they enjoyed it, as much as they could. Ino shifted into another position to complete her perfectly

tan, "hey, have anybody seen Sasuke or Sakura?" she lifted her head to look at the others shrugging or mumbling no's. Naruto got out of the water, and ran over to Ino and Tenten, "hey

where's Sasuke", Tenten lifted her sunglassed and looked at a worried little kitsune, "Ino just asked the same thing, him and Sakura are both gone"

Without another word, Naruto ran to the tents hoping to find Sasuke there, but with no luck. He knew, he should have taking Sakura serious, what if Sasuke and her was doing

something right now, what if she did something again to have sex with him. He ran even faster 'don't let them be together, don't let them be together!' But just as he had reached the

middle of the forest, he stumbled over a big branch, and fell down in the mud. He raised himself, and brushed him off, when he suddenly heard voices, "Sasuke…you.. love.. me ?" He

couldn't form the whole sentence, but what he heard was enough, tears started to form in his eyes for the second time that day. He sniffed and crawled into a bush, so they wouldn't see

or hear him.

"For the FUCKING LAST TIME, NO I don't love you, I only wanted to tell you to leave my boyfriend alone, if you make him cry one more time, I swear I'll kill you!" Sasuke was damn right

pissed, she kept asked him, why he just couldn't realised, that they were meant to be, and that he loved her, fuck no he loved Naruto with all his heart.

"Sasuke you're just confused, and that's okay, I'm here for you, I'll do anything for you…and I mean anything" and with that she started to undress. "You must be needy now, that blonde

can't satisfy you, I mean look at him" she let of a laugh, as she unhooked her bra, "Now Sasuke let me make you feel good."

She moved closer to the frightened Sasuke, who resembled someone who was on their death bed.

"Fuck Sakura…" he kept staring at her wide-eyed. "Yes Sasuke, that's exactly what we'll be doing"

Naruto who still was in the bush, held his hands in front of his mouth. He couldn't believe this, didn't Sasuke just tell her off AGAIN, and know he didn't move or do anything to prevent

Sakura. He was just about to jump out from the bush and stop Sakura, when Sasuke started speaking again, "Actually I meant to say, fuck Sakura you really ARE the biggest slut I've

ever met, you disgust me!" He turned on his heel and walked away, what a frown on his face.

Sakura stood their half naked looking after Sasuke, "STOP! SASUKE PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, annoyed by the high pitched voice, he didn't even look back, just said three words, the last words that would come from Sasuke's mouth meant for Sakura,

"bye bye bitch".

* * *

**A week**** later**

Naruto laid in Sasuke bed butt naked and smiled up at his boyfriend, "you'll hurry back right?" The blonde looked with his puppy eyes up into black orbs. "Of course I will, you know I only

do this for you," Sasuke smiled back and kissed Naruto nose tip, "mhh… but can't you stay and get it at the same time" the tanned boy smiled and kissed Sasuke back on the lips, Sasuke

chuckled "You gotta deside, you want it or not".

"Hmm.. not!" and with that Naruto pulled Sasuke on top of him and kissed him again on the beautiful lips. Sasuke eagerly kissed back, they moved their mouth hard against each other,

the raven nipped at Naruto bottom lip and gained access right away, Sasuke rolled his tongue together with Naruto's and moaned, as his lovers hands roamed over his back.

Naruto's body was on fire, from just a few kisses, Sasuke could get him high on pleasure. A moan escaped his mouth as Sasuke worked his lips on his left nibble, slowly taking it into his

mouth, he twirled his tongue around it and bite gently down, until he felt the familiar hands tuck in his hair, he let himself get pulled up face to face with his blonde, they looked at each

other, just showing their love, Sasuke was the first to move, he dove in again and nipped on the Kitsune's exposed neck. Naruto couldn't take it anymore, Sasuke hadn't touched his dick

yet, and he was already fully erect and leaking pre-cum.

He whined and and let his own hand find it'd way down, he stroked himself a few times, and let his other hand wander down to Sasuke's manhood. His stomach fluttered with all the

pleasure he felt, he wanted Sasuke to feel goo too, so he took a good grip on his lover's cock and moved his hand up and down.

Sasuke nearly choked on his own salvia, as Naruto stroked his hard erection, he grunted loud and thrusted his hips back and forward, trying to get more friction. Naruto got the hint and

stroked him faster, while Sasuke worked on the blondes nipples, Naruto let his hand wander all theway down, to his already slick entrance. He moaned as he thrusted two fingers in, it

was unbelievable, he was riding waves of pleasure, the pressure in his tummy became bigger and bigger, he was so close. The fingers thrusted harder and deeper, he moaned louder

and was ready to burst, but found his hand pulled away and his nipples starting to get cold.

"And what do you think you're doing", Sasuke smirked down at his flushed lover, He was also close, but he wanted to make his Naruto cum by fucking him into the bed. "Please Sasuke..

mmh I need you so bad". Sasuke moaned a the plea, and almost thrusted his dick raw into his helpless blond boyfriend. He reached for the lube only to find it empty, "fucking great" he

grumbled. Naruto saw the irritation in Sasuke's eyed and got up on his knees. He took his dark haired lovers cock into his mouth, and twirled his tongue around the head, before going all

way down, so he could feel his lovers curly dark pubic hair tease his nose, he moaned at the smell, and the gentle hand in his hair, guiding him up and down, his head thrown back, as he

tried to keep his voice down.

When Naruto felt that Sasuke was wet enough, he pulled him once again on top of him, and eagerly spread his legs wide open. "Sasuke.. I can't wait anymore….please fuck me", Sasuke

pushed his dick all the way to the hilt, and pulled back until the tip only was in, he pounded into the blonde again, hitting Naruto's prostate everytime. Naruto screamed in pleasure, his

world were turn upside down, as Sasuke fucked him hard and fast into the bed. The bed was creaking under their ministrations, mingled with thir moans and grunts. Sasuke bite himself

in the lip, as he pounded even deeper than before, he pulled Naruto legs up, got up on his knees and thrusted harder in.

"Ahhh Sasuke YES!...harder I … I..OH MY GOD!" Naruto held onto the sheets, making his knuckles all white, He kept moaning the burning feeling in his groin got stronger. Sasuke was at

his limits too, he held Naruto's butt cheeks in each hand, and fucked him as hard as he could, the feeling of Naruto around him was amazing, he squeezed his eyes shot and saw white

"Naru… I.. FUCK!" Naruto was lost himself, the last thing he remembered, was Sasuke's hot seed floating into him, and then he came. His senses going crazy, salvia dripping down his lips

and semen streaming down his thighs.

**The next morning**

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, he raised himself only to find him pulled down again, "mmh stay Naru" Naruto chuckled and turned to his half sleeping boyfriend. "I'm so happy, that I

didn't make you get that ramen last night, that was the best sex ever". Sasuke smiled and kissed his plump lips, "better than last Christmas?" Naruto grinned at him.

"Hey Sasuke I've wondered the last days, what happened to Sakura, I haven't seen her since we arrived in Konoha." "I actually don't know or care for the matter, I just know she got '

exactly what she deserved.. bicth." Naruto smiled "yeah I guess she did hehe."

**The end**

**YES! I'm done finally, I think that is the longest lemon ever, that I have wrote of course hehe. :3 I know this is the last chapter, but since I updated even after I dumped the story,**

** please!!! Review and make me happy :D I'll even dance for you ~ (^-^)~ **


End file.
